Hibiki Tsurugi
"Life and death are like next-door neighbors. Anyone can take life, and anyone can give death. Like this rain... it could hit anyone." '-Tsurugi Hibiki, Age 16' Name: Tsurugi, Hibiki Nickname: Rawr Age: 20 Sex: Female Species: Humanoid *'Race:' Neko/Ryuu hybrid Occupation: Stalker (A very high-ranking assassin that has furthered developed their abilities by refining or inventing their own method of assassination. Stalkers are skilled in, but not limited to marksmanship, various weapons and martial arts, assassination techniques, and the magical arts. Currently, there is only one other Stalker-class assassin, Tachi Tokiwa.) Organization: N/A (Interested in temporary-only affiliations.) Current Bounty: ''Dead or Alive: 288,700,000 Qarr'' (3rd highest bounty) *'Offense(s):' "The murder of six government officials in Fransia, three in Kaval, two in North Cimaron, four tribal chiefs in South Cimaron; the treason and murder of the fourth-in-line prince of Fransia, Bonaleed E. Fransia, military terrorism, mass murder, theft of national treasuries, associating with Akuma, and lastly, associating with other races without government permission." - The Magus Association *Turn-in: A military or magus' facility in any country. Reward given by the United Council of Affairs. Orientation: Homosexual Relationship: N/A Theme Music-''' *'''Character: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DO4QYNIieE&ap=%2526fmt%3D18 (Oblivious ~Fukan Fukei~ by Kalafina)] * Assassination/Duel: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7480ZmNOB98&ap=%2526fmt%3D18 (M12+M13 by Kalafina)] * Sentiment: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eWGOCpMg_o&ap=%2526fmt%3D18 (Zero Hour by Kajiura Yuki)] Akasha (Origin): ''' 空 Void/Nothingness*''' (Also stated as "conflict before the accident") (起源 - Kigen The starting point of all humanoid beings. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout his/her life. A driving force that has streamed off from its Source and has taken material form. From the moment that they have come into the world, all humanoids match their actions to be in harmony to the driving force that had originated them. More than a conscious decision, it falls more along the lines of an inherent compulsion. It is better said to be a person's instinct. Some even call it a "symbolic reflection of oneself." However, once one is wary of their Akasha it becomes possible, though very difficult, to stray away from whatever fate it has lain upon a certain individual. Once conquered though, it can be mastered in many ways.) Appearance: Hibiki appears to be laid-back and relaxed, as her appearance reflects on the entirety of herself. Her skin tone is pristine pale, free of the slightest blemishes. Her hair is smooth and neat, barely reaching down in neat position at shoulder-length; it holds a jet black hue, with a sheen that parallels moonlight. Her eyes are contemplative and alert; always appearing calm and unmoved at incorrect or even during the worst of situations. A brilliant shade of vermilion allows unsuspecting bystanders to make haste and stumble into her unique pools, while also hurrying themselves away. Her demeanor is usually quieted, affecting her appearance greatly. She tends to come off as hostile and uncooperative, appearing to be a difficult and complex person at first glance for she is unfortunately victim to first impressions. Her eyebrows are tame, and somewhat thin, giving her casual expression an eternal sense of curiosity. Physical inheritance taking its part, Hibiki had received a pair of light gray Neko ears, and a balanced tail; traits that are considered aristocratic, elite, and rare in Neko society. Gallery-''' hibiki2.jpg|Twelve-year old Hibiki. Hibiki-human2.jpg|Fransian sakuras Hibiki5.jpg|Hibiki revealed. hibiki_4.jpg|Shinmei Ittouryuu blah.jpg|Snow-covered Stalker Hibiki8.jpg|"I'm... grounded?" hibiki10.jpg|Mental/Spell Trigger Death fidget.jpg|Arrogant hibiki11.jpg|Casual sword Cool.jpg|Analyzing situation hibiki9.jpg|(St.) Tsurugi Hibiki Failure.jpg|"You said... you'd stay with me..." Cut1.jpg|Underestimated Hibiki13.jpg|Appreciation Slice.jpg|Repent in pink Hibiki14.jpg|Setting out Hibiki15.jpg|Stalking the stalks Hibiki17.jpg|Flight Hibiki18.jpg|Path of Destruction Hibiki19.jpg|Flower-viewing Hibiki20.jpg|Signature jacket... Hibiki16.png|"Go away, leave me alone..." Hibiki22.jpg|Effortless '''Clothing: Hibiki's upper body attire often consists of a black leather coat with many hidden pockets that she wears for combat reasons. Often, Hibiki sports a full kimono, the color of which usually reflecting on her current mood. Over the kimono she would slip on a red leather jacket over it, leaving the middle unzipped. During battle, she would discard this jacket, but retrieve it afterward. Under that, Hibiki wears sarashi over her breasts for obvious reasons, and down her midriff for general support. Her lower body attire often consists of black jean shorts for easy movement; this contributes both socially and to her profession. For footwear, Hibiki slips on regular brown, water-repellent boots. Build: Slender but athletic Skin color: Moderate pale Hair Style & Color: Hibiki's hair is jet black and kept at a neat shoulder-length. Ears Color: Light gray Tail Color: Light gray BWH (in cm): B87/W57/H82 (~ B34/W22.5/H32) Height: 162 cm (~5'4") including ears Weight: 41 kg (~90 lbs) Personality: Hibiki is contemplative and calculative, phlegmatic, apathetic, and withdrawn. She isn't exactly the social type either, frequently leaving conversations discontinued or refusing to speak unless spoken to first. She isn't the type to hold grudges nor seems to ever show any true emotion on her face. She is often hostile or unfriendly towards strangers and would be on-guard only until she has decided that they are able of being trusted or possess no harmful intent. Hibiki is also a very straight-forward person with her notorious "straight-tongued" honesty. She admires fair-play, although she wouldn't hesitate to cheat or do otherwise when the situation exceeds normalcy. This frequently displayed personality of hers is that of a natural-born killer with no remorse for life. It is sometimes a habit of hers to grumble to herself when something she dislikes or not approve of occurs. Thus, some people had nicknamed her Rawr. However, under her apathetic guise is a drastically different entity in terms of personality, though this softer side of her's is very scarcely witnessed. This rarer personality of hers is that of a normal Nekomimi that could easily blend in with society. Unheard of by many, Hibiki is actually a very well-spoken and mature individual. She is genuinely kind and demure, wise and knowledgeable, though very seldom she can also be a spectacularly impulsive character. There is a peppy side to her, and at times, Hibiki can be very motivating to others. She is the Queen piece on a chessboard, in combat: a versatile assassin, sharpshooter, swordsman, or mage. "Don't regard me so highly, I'm just the regular, untrustable vagrant." '''-Tsurugi Hibiki, Age 17''' Hibiki is a tomboy in the sense that she was not raised up as a proper female, but still holds the subtle aspects of being feminine, such as her over dramatic sense of imagination--she is a daydreamer, and a secret romanticist. When speaking on the subject of love, she is quite comfortable but rather oblivious of the subject, and is often confused with what types of feelings she possesses for others. She is one that thinks in a very logical way, stressing reasoning; she finds the subject of love to be one that can't be easily explained by logic or reason, which is why she finds it interesting in the first place. Hibiki can also be described as a kuudere. Hibiki spends most of her days completing random, and mostly senseless missions in various nations. She is able to blend in well in North Cimaron due to being a Neko, or Fransia and Kaval, since she can also easily disguise herself as a Ningen. She resides in the Mystic Forest of Contested Territory, but spends most of her time disguised as a Ningen in Fransia, always admiring the flowers and scenery there. Family (Chatango)-''' *''Mother:'' rinfuirutsu (Rin; display) *''Father:'' ryuutsurugi (Ryuu) *''Sister:'' adopt (Sakura) *''Daughter: hiro (Hina; adopted) '''Witness Data: Hibiki Tsurugi-' *''Rothsbern Groß:'' ''About Hibiki? Oh. Hm... she's a difficult one, very abstruse. She's quiet, careful, and observes all of the ideals and traditions of a girl that's walked out of... well, my own fantasies of the "perfect lady." She attended school and did her best. She neglected to socialize with boys. She appeared to be quiet and reflective, and used correct, formal language virtually all of the time--at least, out loud. However, after she turned fifteen, she changed. It was subtle, but the whole of her seemed as if it had been changed. It was all due to her awakening. Many individuals don't awaken at all... while others awaken much, much later. Well, I'm the exception as well of course. / ''data file received *''Wahreit: Having once been so close to "death" also flipped on a sort of latent switch inside her body. Her amusement and humor is typically colored by bitter or sarcastic emotions, and she has a hard time expressing herself even in the slightest as a "girl." She also began to speak roughly. At first, with the awakening of her Akasha, Hibiki as she was then, was horrified of the power. She was afraid of making contact, and she was, at one time, a person that straddled the line between life and death. She claimed to have nothing to live for, but she talked as though she didn't want to die. Hibiki did, however, come to decide that she wouldn't sink back down into the dark depths of "death" again. Ahh... well, Hibiki is a psychologist's field day, shall we end it at that? / ''data file received *''Wahreit: bzz...all of this in mind, there is still one more secret lingering in the mind of Tsurugi Hibiki. At birth, all life is connected to the Akashic Record. The Record goes by numerous names; "The Origin of Life," "The Root of All Things," and so on--it is the place where all life begins and all life ends. It is the home of the memory of the world itself. When a human is born, they're connected to the Root, only to have it break off and die away as symbolically as having the umbilical cord cut. Another...bzz... -ki lingers at this place, a proverbial "glitch" that never disappeared. Instead, this...bzz... grew and lives at the Akashic Record itself--and holds...bzzzzzz..... Ahem, while one would expect a god complex to form with this hidden personality, this form of...bzz...-rugi is actually a sad, melancholic...bzzzz..... hollow existence--after all, "to have everything is to want nothing." This personality is the one that emerged to meet...bzz...for the first time. This personality is what the Magus Association mistook for "the ultimate form of self-hypnosis." This personality exists so secretly that not even Hibiki knows of her existence, and she is an intrinsic part of what comprises...bzz... How, then, does Hibiki and "Void...bzz..." relate to...bzz... -ord? A-agh...! G-get away fr-... bzz... / ''data file corrupt *''Shin-Hao: She had always exceeded the others and never hesitated to complete any type of mission. Her ruthless way of completing some even made enemies for her within the system. I could describe her way of killing, being her instructor, as... rather vulgar. Oh right, I've heard she "awakened" as well. With such an overwhelming power, one would expect her to be overconfident, arrogant, and even a little bit evil. While she does possess a confidence in battle that borders on sheer arrogance, it is still tempered with experience--training in Mujun Rasen's styles of martial arts and the handling of weaponry, plus the real battles she's been part of. She has no problem assaulting full groups with nothing but a simple knife--and has unfortunately done so, on occasion. Hibiki also has no qualms becoming injured or sacrificing parts of her own body in battle, if it gives her a chance to score a strike on an enemy. I witnessed this first hand when I first sparred with her, half serious too, if I may add. Even with her iron will to survive as such, Hibiki has a fascinating fondness for murder. However, she treats it with respect: She does not wantonly kill and murder, but she is more than willing to kill someone should her life be threatened--or if the right job comes across the table. Despite her coldness, she has a consuming desire to "feel sad" because of her many killings, an emotion she is incapable of feeling while... It should also be noted that random, senseless death completely pisses her off to no end--and she will not hesitate to kill in this instance. / ''data file received '''Combat "Kessen are stronger than Ougi, yes, that's true. Eh, then why are Ougi, the basic stance, called "ultimate techniques"? That's... hm... Well, doesn't it sound cool? " '''-Hibiki Tsurugi, Age 18''' Fighting Style: 神鳴流 Shinmei ("Gods'-Cry")- Shinmei is a style primarily revolving around blades, katana in particular. The standard method is dual-wielding (Nitouryuu), but single blade (Ittouryuu) and two-handed blades (Dai Ittouryuu) are also branches. It is possible to utilize Shinmei sword techniques without a sword (Mutouryuu) as well, using the dominant sides of the hand as substitutes for blades, but it requires a powerful constitution and intensive skill with a sword for this to become possible. All practitioners are expected to be adept at unarmed combat, and generally other weapons beside the sword such as pole weapons, knives, or making deadly use of mundane objects. Though being a physical combat style, its concept and power is related to Magecraft and magus, drawing its energy for techniques from prana. Currently, the only practioners are its founder, Tsurugi Hibiki and her adopted daughter, Tsurugi Hina. Shinmei use three types of sword stances to focus their prana into a weapon. Each stance executes certain techniques and must be cycled constantly. * 奥義 Ougi "Ultimate Technique" (Basic) * 決戦 Kessen ''"Decisive Battle" (Offensive) * 秘剣 ''Hiken "Hidden Sword" (Swift/Subtle) "Hell, you've improved from those days huh? You outrank even me, god damn. Well, nice style you've got there. I'm a little scared, but let's have that match we promised." '''-Shin-Hao, Assassinations Instructor''' Other Combat Styles: 1) Advanced assassination techniques, 2) a mastery of a wide variety of martial arts, 3) an extensive knowledge of knife combat and throwing (Hibiki uses a Magecraft to store a nearly-limitless amount of knives in a private alternate plane for easy usage), 4) Stalker's marksmanship (guns and other projectiles) 5) the ability to use a large variety of mundane objects as lethal weapons (Vegetation, a sharp stick, broken glass, a stone, rope, etc). Magical Arts''': Expert Magecraft Thaumaturgy (The foundamental basis is to convert prana within one's body to transform the external world. This is an "interference" with nature by bending and changing the elements at the user's whim. It is much like Black Magic in terms of spell construction and uses the same system of elemental affinity. Hibiki is an expert focused in Thaumaturgy, but possess adept skills in other branches of Magecraft--Alchemy, Alkahestry, Astronomy, and Numerology--as well. Read full details here) ''"Spiral of Origin, Akasha, it's where all cause and effect begin, where everything and nothing exist, that is my true identity. Even though we are just connected, but since I am part of it, I too am an equivocal existence? That is why I can do anything... hmm, like restructuring the laws governing atomic matter, or to revert time and change the evolution and development of all life; to reconstruct the orders and laws of this world is easy for me too. Not making change to the existing world, but rather annihilate the old one with a new reality... ...? Oh! A-ah... that sounded a little dark didn't it? I'm sorry... " ''-Hikute, the Apotropaic Void''' Sorcery''-''' *空の境界 Kara no Kyōkai'' (''"Boundary of Emptiness") - A sorcery that summons the greater entity, Hikute, the Apotropaic Void, that rules over "Void/Nothingness." Physical fighting abilities are completely lost but magical abilities increases hundreds of folds though somewhat unstable. A desperation spell that sacrifices one's body. Effects last for approximately three days; in that time, the caster's original body will disintegrate, then slowly regenerate while their soul will be personally kept by her. Hikute herself is not particularly bound by any oath or command, but rather, she seems to actually long for such a summoning. A user of "Divine Technology" to control and monitor her unstable powers, and "High-Speed Divine Words, " Hikute taps into an endless supply of prana. Also possessing extreme resistance, curses are immediately negated due to her divine protection as a god, while magical and mental attacks five-line grade or below are of no threat to her. *アニマ・ムンディ Anima mundi ("World Soul") - ??? 'Mental & Spell Trigger: Tsurugi Hibiki's spell trigger is extending out her right hand's middle and index finger and running the left hand's middle and index finger down the right wrist. Number of Magic Circuits: 32 Magic Circuits, an extremely higher-than-average amount "Those swords have been imbued personally by Mr. Groß and I, so it is unnecessary to be mindful of striking hard surfaces. It would be insulting if they broke from physical force alone." '''-Wahreit the Astrologer''' Soul Shards (Tamashi no Hahen): #白楼剣 Hakurouken ("White Tower Sword"; snow-white wakizashi) and 楼観剣 Roukanken ("Tower-Watching Sword"; soot-black katana). Hibiki normally uses one of her two swords at a time, most often being Roukanken. She will use two swords when the situation becomes difficult. #罪の炎 Tsumi no Honoo ("Flames of Sin"; scarlet pistol; it literally shoots out a highly condensed fireball. At the rate that it shoots, it is so fast that it seems as if weaker targets have spontaneously combusted. The "ammunition" is fueled by Prana--usually mana in the area.) Attributes/Special #''Superb Stalker: Hibiki is capable of completely erasing her presence, footsteps, and scent. #''Feline: Training and racial advantages give Hibiki heightened senses, reflexes, incredible agility, and the ability to land from high locations safely. #''Resistance:'' Hibiki possesses a high resistance to physical, internal, and mental corrosion from magic.. #''Interference:'' Hibiki possesses the ability to deflect any two-line or below magical attack. This ability's potency increases slightly with aid from her equipment. #''Softening:'' Hibiki is a master in mixing and applying a wide variety of poisons to induce various effects on the enemy. #Subterfuge'':'' With training in Magecraft, Hibiki has the ability to disguise herself as a Ningen. This is not a genetic transformation, but with simply creating a barrier Kekkai around her ears and tail, she is able to refract the light in certain ways to alter their appearance or make them appear invisible. Technically, she is able to transform herself to generally look like any humanoid race, but she is most proud of her imitation of a ningen. History "The true answer comes not by fighting, but by living your life, as you atone for your sins, Ryuu." '-Fuirutsu Rin' On May 10, 1992, a baby was born to a loving father, Tsurugi Ryuu, and mother, Fuirutsu Rin on the outskirts of the Fransian border, within one of the Contested Territory's forests. The mother, being a full Nekomimi rubbed off some of her traits onto this baby, who inherited her long, light grey Neko tail and Neko ears. This baby, a girl, was born with no physical disabilities like many babies out there, but there was one particular thing that unnerved her parents; she did not cry. Her mother, being "hip", decided to name this baby something unusual, something that would be quite ironic throughout the course of her life. She was named Hibiki. ("Echo") '--> Age: Birth' The road beneath her feet was scorching hot and arid as usual today, but Hibiki soon became accustomed to these miserable feelings after 2 years of stalking this lonely route. The path was a common route that merchants would take between Fransia and Kaval, though this would be their obvious mistake. Rewinding backwards, Hibiki's mother had gone missing right when she had turned the delicate age of three; after that, her father was nowhere to be found. But, through the natural guidance of instinct, Hibiki found herself naturally standing on top the natural food chain with her superior senses and keen reflexes, and on the flip side... right at the bottom of the social pyramid as a petty thief. Silence... stillness... a clear state of mind. She readies her makeshift sling, appears smal... pounce, then a clean slice with her crudely made wooden shank into the air, causing the frightened merchant to flee from his cart of goods. Today was a good day, and the wagon was left behind; she flees with the contents. She now takes off her hood when the coast is clear. The countries, or rather, the races were at war, she learned this when she previously taken her hood off and showed her ears to a lady that had taken her in from the forest not too long ago. She was indeed kind, giving her mercy of not being arrested by authorities. '--> Age: 1 - 7' At a city in Kaval, Hibiki led a short, but peaceful lifestyle, employed by a bartender that she had tried to mug... but was distracted by a bottle of milk. Being a former member of the Mage's Association, he did not really mind her race, but was somewhat alarmed at first. Occasionally, she would use her "tricks of the trade" to take an "extra tip" from customers while they were drunk, however she was often reprimanded for this. Hibiki was the favorite waitress at the bar, despite her age. She was a polite girl, but only in public. She was nicknamed "Rawr" for her occasional silent grumbling when she had found an order that contained meat. Although the waitress was an irritable child, and the drinks were overpriced, this bar, the Miner's Coffin, was a hit through the town, having even noble customers from the castle to the north. One day, a year since her life in the city had begun, an unfortunate encounter disturbed this tranquility. The benevolent captain of the Royal Army, Viscount Germant von Zaberisk payed a visit to the bar one day, but he was not looking for a drink as he usually would be. The taxes of the bar hadn't been payed for months, and the tax collectors were becoming impatient. Hibiki scowled, disliking the situation. With a glass of milk in hand and a pane of honey, she had walked to the captain and "tripped," spilling the unpleasantly sticking mixture all over his armor. Treating it as an accident, the kind man smiled and dismissed the accident. He was quite fond of the girl actually as he reached over to pat her head. However, under his thick gloves he noticed an unusual protrusion under the waitress' headpiece. "... Ears?" What happened next was obvious as she was confronted by a confused, but also enraged knight captain. At the heart of proud Kaval, the most benevolent of men can become demons at the sight of other inferior races. Ignoring his threats and legal submission to the laws, she was chased out of the bar by the fellow armed knights that had accompanied him, but not before snatching a lonely shortsword. Though she was much faster obviously, her stamina could not keep up with her speed, much like a cheetah. A dead end, and she had no more choice. A small group had formed a semi-circle around the gap of the group of knights and Hibiki. The townspeople gossiped, the beligerent many cheering for the knights to beat up a little cat, while some shouted in protest. Among the crowd however, was a harsh looking man, a special traveler with a rifle strapped to his back. Having no choice, Hibiki went into a half crouch, awkwardly holding the heavy weapon with both hands in a broken stance. A knight came at her, swinging with all his might and Hibiki sidestepped, rushing at him with all the power in her body which knocked him backwards in a spray of blood. He screamed in pain and several knights, somewhat hesistant, stepped towards her. A high jump, a kick, a backstep, a front flip, many sword swings, and most of the knights were at the very least kitty-scratched. Panting in exhaustion, Germant found an opportunity, looming above Hibiki and grabbing a sword from one of the fallen bodies of his men. Hibiki cowered in place, unable to react fast enough to defend herself. The sound of gunshot, a fountain of blood and the falling of a large man without a sound; the man from the crowd stood, delicate aiming position with the barrel of the gun exactly traced at the man's drilled head. The crowd ran away, frightened by an unexpected death, and Hibiki stepped backwards and cowered against the dead end wall. "Don't be afraid." the man said. Hibiki believed him. Retreating from the scene they had caused, the two fugitives exited the city stealthily. "To HQ." he suddenly said. Hibiki had nothing to say in response, but simply pointed in the direction of the village in the distance. "No, no, not that one chibikko (midget)." he smirked. Hibiki furrowed her brows, still continuing her standard pace while following him. After some time, the two walked past the village, and into a forest. "This is called the Mystic Forest... the Mystic Blue River runs right through the middle. Hold on to my hand, these forests will get you lost if you do not know how to navigate. Remember that." Hibiki wanted to ask his reasoning, but she remained silent. Past the forest, the smell of sea salts flooded the air, creating a tranquil atmosphere through the surrounding plains. In the distance, a new, larger foundation was seen in the distance. Hibiki finally uttered, "That one?" '--> Age: 8 - 10' "Say my prayers? I'm afraid that I'm already the closest to God." '-Rothsbern Groß, ''Age 28''' Through the next 6 years, Hibiki casually lived her life in this secret headquarters called Mujun Rasen ("Paradox Paradigm"). Mujun Rasen was a hidden village heard only through rumors in the Unclaimed Territory, situated near the Fransia-Khrennikov border. This village was hidden for a reason, it being the training place of assassins, the haven for rouges, the sanctuary of criminals. The man from earlier, Rothsbern Groß, was respected in the village as the chief and having achieved the ultimate rank of Cross Assassin, one that has devoted themselves to the divine and receives blessings while defeating his enemies Rothsbern Groß, the Sinless Step. It was routine, and Hibiki flawlessly completed all the assassination training required from her to stay in the town and headquarter. Though she was associated with many sources and had several "friends", her enemies numbered many more. Expectations were great of her, and she was soon recognized and dubbed, Stalker. Hibiki recited her teachings again to the proud and smiling Rothsbern. "The love of pursuit and the thrill of the chase is personified in the elusive Stalker... Those targeted by a Stalker had best give up all hope of escape. Those that wish to capture a Stalker should simply accept defeat. Undetectable and uncapturable, Stalkers specialize in spying, harassing, chasing and shaking off enemies... " "Life is a burden. With this gun, I'll end your troubles for you." '-Hitomi, Age 16' In the following years, Hibiki had made a friend whose name was unknown even to herself, a teenager, two years older that had wandered into the village half-fainted, unaware of the invisible barrier around it. The villager's were perplexed, unable to identity her, until Hibiki named her "Hitomi" due to her beautiful eyes. She was fascinated, having met another Neko in the village where Ningen and Inu were plentiful. After becoming closer to each other, Hitomi eventually took up the surname of "Tsurugi"; Hibiki didn't really mind. Her senses were keen, about two times more than Hibiki's, and she eventually ranked up in a matter of months, landing as her partner/assistant. Completely lacking any magical talent and hand-to-hand proficiency, Hitomi was specialized in firearms, eventually becoming one of Mujun Rasen's best gunslingers. Also, with her abilities in being subtle, information gathering, and infiltration, Hitomi soon stopped her promotions as the head-commander of the S.S.S. (Stealth, Surveillance, and Sabotage) Division at age 17, becoming and staying just one rank lower than Hibiki. '--> Age: 10 - 14' (Age: 15 - 16)- 'is unknown to others. ... is unknown to others. ... is unknown to others. ... '''Start of Roleplay (Age 17)-' #...After escaping the madness and death, Hibiki is miraculously reunited with her father, Tsurugi Ryuu. She meets Tsurugi Yuki and Miyuki Luna (Miku), her youngest sister and middle step-sister. She immediately becomes protective of them. She also meets... several mothers. #Later in the year, she decides to (at first, reluctantly) adopt a half-wolf, half-vampire girl named Hina (Hiro)''. '' #Hibiki continues to develop her skills in combat, especially with Magecraft. #Hibiki now lives in the Mystic Forest, the magical forest surrounding Mujun Rasen. She has decided to live here to remind herself of the painful memories... and the suffering she has caused others as well. She also takes advantage of the magical river, the Mystic Blue River. Its waters possesses the miraculous ability to revert anything (or anyone) to its most recent state where it was once better. #Throughout this year, several feelings of distance, depression, pessimism, and rare happiness occurs. '''(Age 18)-''' #Hibiki makes a living by accepting unofficial assassin tasks. From spying to assassinations. #Hibiki's father has retired from fighting and Eclipse activities. He now occasionally trains her in simple things such as training in martial arts and unaccustomed weapons such as bo staves and chakram. #Hibiki is now introduced to another sibling, Shima Tsurugi, her fourteen year brother. #Hibiki is suddenly reunited with her biological mother, rinfuirutsu, but is quickly seperated from her. It is later discovered that she was a wondering spirit summoned by a certain enemy. #Having been ambushed by a rogue assassin, Hibiki was forced in a power struggle with the man. Though having defeated him, she had used up her entire supply of Od prana and expended all the mana in the area. Later that day, Hibiki casts her sorcery, "Kara no Kyōkai." #After five days, an explosion of enormous magnitude occurs in the forest that is adjacent to the Mystic Forest, destroying it and a small part of the Mystic Forest. At the source, Hibiki rises casually. #Hibiki's father has died. Oddly, she is not saddened in the very least by this news. #"He's back..." #Hibiki's sister, Miyuki (Miku), has died. The entire Tsurugi family mourns for her death. '''(Age 19)- ... (Age 20)- ... 'Miscellaneous-' *Hibiki holds nearly all the tendecies of a Neko. e.g. She is tired and more lethargic while it is raining or in cool weather, she has a great dislike for water, she often flicks her tail or twitches her ears, and she seems to habitually chase and/or hold onto/catch any moving, foreign object e.g. a flicking tail or Feral-cat toy. Despite this, she does not purr or "nya" as with other Neko, or pay any mind to a luxurious drug called catnip. Hibiki also finds it unnecessary to torture defeated enemies as most other Neko do. In fact, she despises the practice. *Hibiki is half-Ryuu... this is from her father's side of the family. Despite being half-Ryuu, Hibiki doesn't seem to show any visible traits of it. She does not breathe fire, is not immune to blades, nor does she even fly. But, she does seem to have an unusual tolerance for even the spiciest/hottest of foods which negates her ''cat's tongue, ''an innate trait of pure Nekos: a tongue's extreme sensitivity to heated foods. *Hibiki's favorite passtime is flower-viewing, especially viewing falling sakura in Fransia's capital, Bellcross. *On a somewhat related note, Hibiki's favorite color is any light shade of red, such as pink. *Hibiki is a dedicated vegetarian. She is not vegan though, so she actually does not mind drinking soup or eating ramen that contains a meat-based broth... as long as it does not have actual meat inside. Hibiki is also very fond of milk... so it seems that she can stomach just about anything. Her all-time favorite snack and dessert is a human-invented confection called "strawberry ice-cream." *Hibiki is inexperienced with handling children. Rather, she's afraid of handling such fragile beings. *Hibiki has the ability to remember any text or teaching once she has read or heard it. e.g. spell books, books, teachings, instructions. *Hibiki indeed possesses a weakness for cute things. She hides this quite well from others. *Hibiki is a "novice" chef. While asking cooking lessons from her father, she was tricked into learning from a book that he had given to her as a joke. Instead, she obstinately took the book and had begun reading it in detail. However, she's been an excellent chef even before reading the book, though she denies it firmly, insisting that others, such as her siblings and daughter, cook for her instead. This is probably due to laziness. Her strong point in cooking are simple noodle and broth based foods such as ramen.